


Blupjeans Kinktober Day 29

by DirtyBlupjeans



Series: DirtyBlupjeans - Kinktober 2018 [29]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Massage, Oral Sex, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 07:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20305549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyBlupjeans/pseuds/DirtyBlupjeans
Summary: The prompts chosen for day 29 were "Massage" and "Sleepy Sex" - Lup has more plans than her new body can keep up with but Barry helps her accomplish all her goals.





	Blupjeans Kinktober Day 29

“You overdid it today, Lup.”

Lup winced as she sat on the bed to unlace her knee high boots. “I’m fine, Barry!”

“You really aren’t, though.”

“Pshh!” She waved a hand at him and kicked her boot free. Then she looked at the other leg as if trying to will it to lift and cross so she could reach to unlace that boot as well.

“Hmm,” Barry said, watching her with his hands in his pockets. “Well, I was going to offer you a massage but if you’re fine…”

“Okay, okay, you got me.” She flopped back on the bed, throwing one arm over her eyes. “I totally overdid it, babe. But I just… There’s so much I want to do!”

Barry knelt at the side of the bed and unlaced her remaining boot. “I know, Lup. But it’s gonna take some doing getting used to having a body again.” He worked the boot free and dropped it to the floor. Then he picked up her legs and swung them onto the bed, twisting her to lay lengthwise.

Lup gave a long groan of relief. “Gods, Barold, thank you. That’s so much better.” She uncovered her eyes and looked at him. “I was totally going to come home and jump your bones, too.”

“There’s no rush. I’m not going anywhere.” He helped her sit up then pull off her jacket and shirt. She grinned at him and let him do most of the work. Barry leaned down to kiss her before lowering her back to the bed.

“I’ll help in a minute, I swear. Just gathering my energy again. I’m serious about sex. We’ve got so much time to make up for.”

“Lup, you don’t have to make up for twelve years in a single day.”

“I can try, though, right?” she asked as he unbuttoned her shorts and worked them loose. She smiled sleepily as she watched him undress her.

“I’d be shocked if you didn’t.” He finally tugged the shorts free and dropped them on the floor with the rest of her clothing. “I’m gonna get these fishnets off you but then do you want bra and panties on or off?”

“Oh gods, off, obviously. If this massage is happening I want everything out of the way. And then we’re having sex, right?”

He laughed and started pulling her tights and panties off at the same time. Barry had helped her out of fishnets before and was slow and careful. “If you’re awake, sure. Now turn over.” He helped her roll over and shift until she was laying on the side of the bed on her stomach.

“Awake or not, we’re doing this. Promise me.” The words came out muffled with her head half pressed into the mattress.

Barry shook his head in mock disbelief as he went to find the massage oil. “Okay, I promise,” he answered with a chuckle. When he returned he gathered her hair and pulled it to the side then leaned down to kiss her neck.

“Mmm, that feels really nice, bear,” she mumbled sleepily. Her eyes had drifted closed.

He unfastened her bra and pulled the straps out of the way. Then he kissed her temple and stood. She’d spent the whole day with Taako and he’d completely expected her to come home overexerted like this. Even if she fell asleep, giving her a massage meant time together. Lup warm and sleepy in their bed was a treasure he’d never thought he’d have again.

Barry poured oil into his palm and set the bottle down on the nightstand. Rubbing his hands together, he warmed the oil before putting his hands on her back. He spread it out, up and over her shoulders, pushing his thumbs in and pressing with the heels of his hands. Each press of his hands elicited a satisfied groan from Lup.

Grabbing more oil, he repeated the process, warming then rubbing it into her skin. This time he worked down her arms and up her neck. Again he worked the oil into her skin, chasing knots and tension from newly overworked muscles. Her breathing had become slow and even, her contented noises softer.

Barry continued working, warming more oil and rubbing at muscles that were still tight even as she slipped into sleep. His hands moved steadily down her back, over her ass and thighs, down her legs. He sat on the end of the bed and rubbed each calf and foot until he’d finished every inch of her.

Putting away the oil, Barry planned to pull the blanket over her and let her sleep. Then he turned around and saw her. He remembered his promise.

Barry added his own clothes to the pile of things discarded on the floor. He returned to the bed and rolled Lup onto her back in the middle of the bed then pulled her towards the bottom until her ass was almost hanging off. She stirred then settled again.

For a moment he considered plowing ahead. Lup wouldn’t mind, she’d actually be quite pleased. Instead he knelt at the end of the bed and spread her thighs open. He leaned forward and slowly licked over her mound. Shifting his hold, he pulled her open. His tongue painted over her once, then again, then a third time, each slower than the last. One finger moved to her clit, teasing the spot as his tongue worked over her again and again. The taste of her was something he could never tire of, the privilege of doing so struck him anew every time.

His ministrations were working through her unconsciousness. Each new pass of his tongue stirred her more. She was still asleep. If she weren’t she’d certainly be letting him know. He moved two fingers to push into her slowly and worked his tongue over her clit.

Lup shifted again and he couldn’t wait anymore. Uncharacteristically impatient, he stood. He pulled her legs up on his arms and slid his cock over her entrance.

“Lup…” he said, voice already strained and ragged.

She mumbled a noise and he drug himself over her again. “Lup, I’m trying to keep a promise here.”

One more pass over her and he couldn’t take anymore. Slowly he pushed into her.

A noise hummed out of Lup and her eyes opened. “Ohhh,” she said softly. A smile bloomed on her, wide and surprised. Instantly she shifted her hips against him, helping him slid in.

“I slept through the warm up, didn’t I babe?” She stretched her arms as she rocked her hips. “You do good work. I feel absolutely amazing.”

Barry’s eyes closed as he bottomed out in her. “You really do. You feel absolutely amazing.”

“Let’s make you feel amazing too,” she promised, voice low and soft. Her hips rocked against him faster, forcing him to increase his speed.

He nodded and opened his eyes to look at her. She was awake but her eyes had gone soft from a different cause now.

“Give me more, babe?” she asked.

Never one to deny her anything, Barry did. His hips thrust against her, moving quicker, harder until he was pounding into her. Her mouth fell open, making short, encouraging noises that seemed to turn him molten.

“Stop a second?” she asked. “I want you up here.”

Instantly he stopped, pulling free with a quiet whine deep in his throat.

“Come here, babe.” She quickly moved over to make room for him.

As soon as he was on the bed she pushed him onto his back and climbed on top of him. One hand moved between her legs to guide him in as she lowered herself. Then she pulled him up so they were face to face with her in his lap.

Their arms wrapped around each other and she sighed happily. “This is exactly what I wanted.”

He kissed her in answer and she rolled her hips on him. Their mouths broke apart as he muttered a curse then a long breath that sounded like her name.

“Fuck, I love that,” she told him. “I missed that.” She caught his bottom lip with her teeth and then sucked at the spot she'd nipped. Her pelvis ground into his with each bounce until he was clutching desperately at her hips.

“Lup,” he warned.

She was ready when he came, thrusting her hips down hard against him to feel his cock pumping inside her. Her orgasm hit a moment later as he drug her name out on another long breath.

Her arms tightened around him. She slid off him and pulled him sideways, snuggling against him. “I’ll never get enough of this.”

“Me either,” he agreed, leaning in to leave a trail of kisses on her neck.


End file.
